Deal with the Deku(IP)
by hentaiftw66
Summary: The IP stands for in progress. A very appreciated criticism made me realize the first chapter could be better so after I finish the story I'm working on I'll get back on this. It'll have a better first chapter and a revamped name. Just wanted to get the idea out there for this one


**What's up dudes. This lil story of mine isn't gonna be throwing Lone Wolf on another hiatus. This was just a lil side idea i got and didn't want to forget. Like several other ideas i've had. Like making Izuku into a certain gold loving archer from fate. Which someone is already doing. Because I couldn't figure out how to finish my fucking stories. But enough about my saltiness this is a story where Izuku has the power to essentially make demon deals. The power to do anything so long as the payment scales to the deal. So let's get into it.**

Izuku "Deku" Midoriya was not a popular kid. Not by a longshot. After being diagnosed as quirkless that lack of popularity went away. Instead of not being a popular kid, he became a popular target. For bullying and abuse from his classmates. But if you're reading this story, then chances are you know all of that already. Don't ya smartypants. So lets skip to the part you don't know.

Three years later and Deku Midoriya is now seven years old, walking home after being verbally degraded for what would be the last time. Not that anyone else knew that yet. As he was walking down the street to the house of his very neglectful mother, he teleported and due to his lack of attention he walked into a tree.

"Uhm. Are you okay? You just kinda appeared out of nowhere and walked into a tree. Do you have a teleportation quirk or something?" an older girl with pale blue hair and violet eyes asked our green haired protagonist.

It was at this very moment that Izuku's quirk took effect for the first time, but nowhere near the last time.

"Ah don't you worry about me miss. I'm just fine, I'm feeling better than I have in a long time actually. What's your name if you don't mind me asking?" The green haired boy said without a single stutter. Now if you told any of Izuku's no longer classmates he spoke to a pretty girl without stuttering they would have laughed in your face. Too bad it's true.

"My name is Nejire Hado. What's your name kid?" the newly introduced girl asked.

"Eh my name isn't important, but you can call me Deku." the young Midoriya boy responded. "Now tell me if I'm wrong, but you have something you want don't you. Not necessarily anything material like a new toy or money. And not necessarily anything you particularly want to happen like say your favorite hero making a jump in rankings. Am I wrong?"

The blue haired girl looked at the younger boy in shock before admitting her desire.

"I just want my dad to stop hitting me." Nejire admitted shamefully. This caused the grin that Izuku didn't even know he had to grow.

"Well Nejire Hado today is your lucky day. I just so happen to be able to make that happen. I will need something in exchange though." Deku responded.

"What?! How?!" the blue haired girl blurted out.

"Don't worry about trivial things like what or how. I promise you that so long as you agree to give me a meal and a bed to sleep on tonight you will not have to fear your father again, so. What do you say, do we have a deal?" the fledgling deal maker said with his hand outstretched.

Hesitantly Nejire reached out and shook the younger boy's hand. "Yea we have a deal." she said nervously. Little did the young girl know, it would be this deal that set her on the path to become one of UA's Big Three.

"Fantastic! Now lead the way Ms. Hado I'm looking forward to that meal." Deku said as he realized something. Two things actually. First and most obvious was the drastic change in personality once his quirk activated. No longer did the shy pushover that was Izuku Midoriya exist. Now there was only Deku the Deal Maker. Second was that once the deal was sealed he felt more powerful like there was something else he could do, it was in his grasp all he'd have to do is tug at that feeling.

However he elected to wait seeing as they were at the young lady's house. "Wait out here for right now. My dad can't see you so I'll sneak you in once he's asleep." Nejire whispered. Izuku nodded in agreement despite knowing all too well that he would be let in momentarily.

After about ten minutes of searching the blue haired girl let the younger boy in after revealing that her father was not home, which usually meant he was out drinking. Deku let Nejire cook for him and was surprised at how good the nine year old girl was at cooking.

They talked about heroes, tv, random questions that popped into Nejire's head, you name it they probably talked about it. For once in her life Nejire was able to have fun in her own home. Eventually they did have to go to sleep though. So they did.

Only Deku woke up at the ungodly hour of 4:30 in the morning. He decided to tug on that feeling that he had earlier and low and behold a portal opened. By establishing a successful contract he had gained another ability. However his instinctual knowledge of his quirk allowed him to know that he would not gain a new ability every time he made. deal with someone. His new portal ability made it so he can go somewhere he has already been.

So he stepped through the portal and arrived in the living room of his mother's apartment. Although it was far from normal. After all it isn't normal to see your mother hanging from a ceiling fan. Surprisingly Deku was not all that broken up about it. Why should he be honestly? Once he was diagnosed as quirkless his mother neglected him almost instantly. Deku noticed that the tv was on. It was the news channel telling of a drunk driving accident resulting in the death of one Chojuro Hado, Nejire's alcoholic father.

It was then that Deku's deal making sense started tingling and his face went from deadpan to an ear to ear grin. And like that he teleported once more.

This time the young deal maker appeared in the penthouse suite of Shinjuku's finest hotel. After walking around for a bit he saw a woman laying half concious on the bed. Taking a closer look he saw that the woman was half naked, bruised, and bleeding. The young boy approached the woman and she started crawling away in fear until she saw that the one approaching her was only a child, not the man that left her in the state she was in now.

"Oh my god kid you scared me!" the woman exclaimed as she wrapped the bed's comforter around her to try and show some semblance of modesty. "How did you even get in here?"

"Teleportation's part of my quirk. Now let me ask you something miss, and tell me if I'm wrong." the boy said with a devious grin.

**Well there we have it. Deku is now a deal maker. How'd ya'll like it? For those that do like it, should Deku have a love interest? If so who and perhaps throw in a scenario that would lead to said love interest meeting Deku? I'd like some feed back and if I see a scenario for Deku meeting his love interest I particularly enjoy I'll use it. If you don't want a love interest, why not? As for Deku's path he won't be a hero like All Might or Hawks and he won't be a villain like All for One or Overhaul. Instead he'll be more similar to Giran. He's gonna be an underground figure that makes deals with people of all kinds of varieties. Heroes, villains, policemen, support specialists, you name it he'll make deals with them. Much like with Smiles and Puppet Strings there will be some references to other forms of media thrown around every now and then. Also if ya'll want lemons you can write em yourselves as a spin off to the series, so long as credit is given where it is due, cuz I can't write lemons for shiiiiiiiiit. Seriously I've tried and it never turns out well. Regardless ya'll should've caught on by now but remember Hentai is the one true god.**


End file.
